


Lily of the Domain

by ChildOfAsmodeus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Cute, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Minor Violence, NSFW, No Beta, OC, OC has a name, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Zora Courting, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfAsmodeus/pseuds/ChildOfAsmodeus
Summary: The Night of Lilies is an important Zora festival, if not the most important. As a night of celebration that doubles as an event were Zora can present themselves to potential mates, Prince Sidon has never felt more lonely among his people during this time, due to his own struggle with his feelings preferring Hylians to Zoras.Thankfully, he has Link and Princess Zelda to distract him as the festival comes close.Only problem? The musician can't make it! Kass has fallen ill, but has sent word that he has a new companion that would be more than capable to fill in.Enter Viola, a lovely, young bard with a few tricks up her sleeve. She's been playing music and singing since she was a child, and is now branching out into the world to show off what she can do.Her hands do more than simply pluck strings, and her title as the Song Weaver is something well earned.Two very different worlds collide. The Bard finds herself unable, and unwilling, to untangle herself from the Zora Prince she's befriended, and the Prince can't stop the way his heart beats to the tune of her songs.
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Original Character(s), Prince Sidon & Reader, Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s), Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Lily of the Domain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing/posting something with potential smut. I'm still mulling over it - it's more out of my comfort zone but it's something I've always wanted to dabble in. That aside, this is still going to have a short story attached with, so I hope everyone can enjoy it! This is meant to be a happy fic, nearly devoid of angst. So if you can't handle fluff and happy endings, you might want to leave now.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Link! My friend, it has been much too long!"

Link turned, a smile on his face that quickly melted into a shocked choke, as he was swept up into a strong hug. Prince Sidon chuckled heartily, giving his friend a squeeze that produced a grunt, before setting him back down upon his feet. He grinned down at Link, watching as the knight quickly gathered his bearings and smiled back up at the Zora Prince.

"I'm glad to see you! I assume Princess Zelda is talking with father?" Sidon asked, and when Link nodded he grinned once more. "Fantastic! I was excited to hear that Princess Zelda had agreed to come to the festival, it'd been so long since the two of you had visited the domain."

Link nodded, and signed back to his friend. _'This is a big festival for the Zora, isn't it?'_

The prince nodded. "Yes, and most preparations are done, in fact! We are merely waiting on word from Kass as to the music. While we have some musicians in the domain, I wanted father to hear our friend's lovely skills!"

Link nodded, remembering the friendly Rito bard fondly.

A giggling caught their attention, and the two glanced over. A few female Zora's were group together a few feet away, watching them both intently and giggling between one another.

When he glanced back, Link was amused to see a very rare look of vague annoyance crossing the Prince's face. _'Fan club's grown a little.'_

Sidon gave him a wilted look, which produced a chuckle from the knight. "You see, Link, this festival is not only a celebration. It is also considered... a courting. Many Zora attempt to find their mates at this festival."

Understanding crossed his face, and Link gave his friend's arm a comforting pat. He knew that the Prince had actually already been looking for a mate on his own terms, but hadn't really found an interest in any of the Zora females in the domain. That, accompanied by the pressure of the council of elders that their Prince find a suitable female to produce an heir with, had been a heavy weight on his shoulders for the last few months.

The Prince smiled at his friend. Though he'd struggled with it for a long time, Sidon knew wherein his problem lay. The issue was... he wasn't all that attracted to his own species. While he'd dated as a younger Zora, even lost his innocence to another Zora, he struggled with actually finding one of his own people that compelled him to want to go further into a relationship. It wasn't that he didn't find other Zora attractive, he was just much more attracted to Hylians and Sheikah.

Something about the softness of their skin, and how small they were compared to him...

Prince Sidon sighed. But he could not produce an heir unless he wed another Zora...

Link frowned at the downturn of his friend's face. Sidon had spoken to him before, man to man, about his struggles with his own happiness versus his duties as a Prince. If Sidon had not been a Prince, he would've been free to wed whomever he chose. But it was expected of him to have an heir, and Link knew Sidon wanted to be a father, as well.

Little did Sidon know, Link had spoken to Princess Zelda about this matter, as well.... whom spoke to Purah, an idea bubbling in the Princess' scholarly mind.

'Ancient technology is very expansive... Give me a few weeks and I will let you know what I find!' is what the small woman had said, before promptly closing her lab off to the world to bury herself into research.

Link knew what the two women were looking into, and while he felt bad about doing it all behind Sidon's back, he didn't want to tell the Prince and get his hopes up just to have them crushed. So, instead, he continued to offer his normal silent support until he had a more solid offer to give to his friend.

"Prince Sidon!"

The Prince and the knight shifted, watching as a black-feathered Rito swooped in from the sky, lowering himself down gently until he landed before the two gracefully. His attire spoke that he was a messenger, judging from the pack that was tightly strapped across his chest.

"I am Hiro, of the Rito," he said, giving a respectful bow to the Zora. "I have word from Kass."

The Prince's face lit up, and Link smirked as he saw how quickly Sidon's mood shifted from slightly sad to completely excited within a blink of an eye. "Ah, yes! When can we be expecting to see him?!"

Hiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm afraid that you won't... He's fallen rather ill as of late, and has sent his deepest apologies."

Sidon's face fell, but he cleared his throat quickly. "Ah! That is alright, we should have no issue finding someone suitable before-"

Hiro visibly brightened with a sort of excitement, and Sidon stopped speaking as the Rito came a bit closer. "Actually! Kass sent his apologies with a counter offer. He has been traveling as of late with a companion, and she is perfectly able to come preform for your people. She's actually traveling this way as we speak... But, I can always deliver the message that you would prefer to find someone on your own?"

Sidon shook his head quickly. "If Kass has recommended her, then I have no issue letting his companion preform for us! I trust his judgement completely. Would I have heard of her before?"

The Rito shrugged. "Not exactly... Kass picked her up along the road nearly a year ago, the two have been preforming together since then. But, if you will... I've seen her preform, myself. It's an experience worth a life time, Prince Sidon. That I can assure you."

Link watched the exchange, wracking his mind to try and remember if he'd seen Kass within the last year... He had, once. At a horse stable. He'd mentioned something about meeting someone he'd wanted Link to meet, but at the time he and Zelda had been on a very tight schedule and they'd had to leave before Kass' friend could make it.

Sidon looked heavily interested. "Well... how could I turn down such an offer, then? The Zora will gladly welcome this bard for the festival. Does she have a title or handle?"

Hiro grinned, as much as his beaked mouth would allow. "The Rito have taken to call her the Song Weaver... While I'm sure you'd love to know why, I implore you to wait and discover why on your own!"

Song Weaver seemed like a normal enough title for a bard, Sidon reasoned, though the Rito's obvious excitement over the bard made him feel like there was more to it.

Prince Sidon nodded, grinned, and the Rito prepared for flight. "Fantastic! I'll let her know to keep her journey this way, then! Neither you nor your people will be disappointed, Prince Sidon, I promise you that! It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Both Link and Sidon waved the Rito off as he gave a mighty push off the ground, soaring into the air with a grace only the Rito possessed. It wasn't long before he were merely a dot in the sky, headed off west to deliver his message.

"Well, this should be interesting," Sidon mused, gently rubbing at his jaw. "Have you heard of this Song Weaver before, Link?"

Link shook his head, but gave the Prince an optimistic smile.

"Oh!" Sidon blinked a few times in shock. "I forgot, the messenger didn't tell us her name aside from the title... Oh well, I suppose it adds some more mystery to it, doesn't it?"

The Prince felt sorry for Kass, whom he knew was very passionate for music and must've been miserable being so sick that he couldn't preform. But, the intrigue of this new bard had him sufficiently distracted. He wondered if she were a Rito, as well? The way the messenger had spoken, it seemed heavily implied. Or, at least, she was very well acquainted to them, most like through Kass.

"Prince Sidon! It's so good to see you!"

Princess Zelda's greeting snapped him out of his thoughts, and his grin widened as he spotted the small Hylian Princess hurrying down the steps from the throne room. He greeted her fondly, but was quick to pick her up in a hug once she'd thrown her own arms around him.

Link smiled, giving a content sigh before looking out, past the entry bridge into the domain. It seemed all the excitement had distracted Sidon from his problem for the time being, and Link was glad to see his friend in a much better mood.

At least, for now.

* * *

"If you buck me one more time, we're going to have trouble!"

The horse beneath me nickered softly, but seemed content as I ran my hands up and down the large expanse of her neck affectionately. She seemed unphased by my threat, mostly because we both seemed to know there was no truth to it.

She was the first horse I'd ever owned, though not the first I'd ridden before. The chestnut brown mare had been a gift from Kass, who'd insisted I continued to travel and play music even while he stayed cooped up in his home back in Rito Village during his recovery from a pretty nasty flu.

"Okay, so maybe you're too cute to be mad at, but that doesn't mean I can't give you a silly name while you still don't have one," I muttered under my breath, before scouting around once more the make sure the road ahead was clear for us.

The horse was incredibly skittish because of monsters. At least, that was what Kass had explained to me before handing the reigns over to me. She loved people and being in towns was fine, but she'd developed a real phobia of being in any sort of close proximity to monsters, even ones that weren't advancing towards us yet.

Most likely, it was due to the fact that Kass had found her and the rest of the wild horses she'd been traveling around with being ridden by a gang to Bokoblins, and he'd helped another traveler dispatch them.

My job was easy enough, being a traveling bard. The main roads had become considerably less dangerous since the downfall of the Calamity, and the monsters that did wander near the main roads usually got dispatched by the knights that patrolled the roads.

I had enough battle experience to feel confident about being on my own, and about my ability to keep myself and my horse protected.

"Hoy!"

I gently tugged at the reigns of my horse, pulling her gentle canter to a full stop as I spotted a familiar black-feathered Rito lowering himself down to the ground before us. "Hiro! How are you doing?"

The young Rito smiled, reaching into his bag and producing an apple to feed over to my horse, something he'd taken to doing the last few days he'd been stopping in to check on us. "I'm well. You and the mare are fairing well enough, it seems?"

I nodded, chuckling as I noticed the horse snuffling around loudly in his now empty hand, thoroughly searching the Rito she'd learned always brought her treats. He was putting a bad habit in her, because now she seemed to think any sort of stranger owed her a treat.

"No name yet?" he teased.

I shook my head. "I have ideas. But, nothing feels right for her. You know?"

He shrugged. "We Rito have never really had the need for horses... though I suppose some of us keeps pets. I never had one, myself. While I would love to stay and chat, I do have some actual letters to deliver. I just wanted to stop and let you know that the Zora's accepted Kass' offer for you to preform in his stead!"

I blinked a couple times, the news settling in before a wide grin touched my lips. "Really?!"

Hiro smiled, nodding. "Yes, the festival is in two days. You should be able to make it to the domain by nightfall, though, if you head that way now."

I couldn't hide my excitement, clutching the reigns against my drumming heart. It lasted mere seconds, however, as I felt the gentle gnawing of worry. "I've only just started preforming without Kass, though... What if they don't like my sound, or if the magic scares them?"

Hiro leveled me with a disbelieving look. "Vi... No one has been afraid of your magic except for yourself, you know that. You make beautiful things with your music, and the sound is something that will never fail you."

I nodded, though I was now feeling a little sick to my stomach.

You got this... you didn't become a bard just to play tunes along the side of the road with a hat for change. You became a bard to play, and show people what you can do.

Straightening out, I gave my friend a eager grin, and he barked out a laugh. "There you are! Don't hide behind your fear, Song Weaver. The Zora will love you, I know they will. Kass wouldn't have recommended you if he didn't have confidence in you playing in his stead."

We talked a bit long, before Hiro began to straighten himself out to leave.

"Oh! Hiro, wait!"

He paused, looking at me curiously. "Hm?"

"What's the name of this festival again?" I asked, sheepishly.

Hiro hummed with thought, cocking his head from side to side. "Aahhh... what is it again... Ah! The Night of Lilies, if I'm remembering right. It starts mid afternoon, until late in the night. I'm sure they'll let you in on everything once you're there, as well."

Nodding, I bid him farewell, and watched as he pushed off and flew into the horizon. I gently nudged my mares sides, pushing her into a trot towards the road that I knew would lead us towards the Zora domain. I wanted to follow Hiro's advice, and get there before the day was gone. If I only had two days, it meant I only had a small amount of time to learn what I would need to know for my performance and to familiarize myself with the area.

I was still struggling with my nerves hours later, mind far from the present as I mulled over how this performance would go. I knew I had it in me to do this, but I was still feeling a bit ill over it. I had performed for the Rito with Kass many times, even for a couple festivals of their own. But I'd been well familiar with the Rito since I was a young child, and was much more comfortable in my skin there.

Now, however, I'd be seeing the Zora domain for the first time in my life, and I would be performing for their people on a very special night for their culture.

I tried to distract myself by humming softly, a tune that I recognized as one of Kass' that he frequently played, and took in the beautiful change of scenery as we drew closer to the domain.

I should've been paying more attention. Should've heard the clicks of the Lizalfos as we drew near, the bubbling water from the Octoroks that lay in wait, but the horizon had been setting and I'd been more worried about making sure my horse and I made it to the domain before it got too late in the night.

Somehow, I forgot the mentions of the many monsters that dotted the beautiful path up to the domain, and forgot the warnings of how narrow some of the paths were as they arched back and forth over the rivers, ponds, and waterfalls.

Before I could even react or try to pull my bow or violin from my back, I heard the quick snap of a Lizalfo's tongue, and the pained cry of my horse.

She whinnied, and bucked hard. I yelped as I went tumbling out of the saddle, thankfully not twisting my ankles in the process, and she ran out blindly to escape the Lizalfo that'd came crawling over to us, scuttling on all fours with it's chameleon like eyes wildly spinning in their sockets.

The ground came fast, and with a vengeance.

My head cracked hard against the ground, sending stars shooting through my vision. Almost instantly, my vision began to fade from the heavy impact, and while I was blacking out I felt my body sliding over the ledge of the small walkway we'd been passing over. A chilling rush of panic hit me as my body limply toppled over, before my whole body was suddenly pins and needles as I crashed into the cold water below.

I was sucked into the current faster than I could even think, just as I finally lost consciousness.


End file.
